What the hell
by Talking Frenchfries
Summary: Draco and Harry's reactions to reading Deathly Hallows DM/HP Slash fluffy/funny


Warnings: Slash D/H…. um I guess implied Harry!mpreg, other wise only snogging occurs. 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS, well the plot I do, but otherwise nothing is mind, not even the videos I have in my house, I rented those from Blockbuster

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Authors Note: IMPORTANT FOR REVIEWRS: I mean no disrespect to J.K.R. I simply wrote this so that I could let out steam about the 7th book. I don't dislike J.K.R. and I am not trying to do any bashing towards her. Good now that that is understood on with the story:

"WHAT THE HELL???" A voice shouted from the living room of the Potter-Malfoy house.

Harry came skidding into the room, "Draco, what is it? Why are you screaming?"

"Look at what _she_ wrote about us! She has you marrying Ginny, and popping out three children. And me marrying some girl named Asteria. What kind of name is that? AND having a child named Scorpius. Scorpius! Good Lord, this woman is crazy." Draco ranted whiled skimming over the '19 years later' chapter in the **Deathly Hallows** book. Harry sat down next to his husband and looked at the chapter.

"Well we knew she was bound to come out with something crazy. When all of us first met us you could see the gears turning. I mean the way she described people in the first book, and the relationships later. Hermione is bloody beautiful, always has been, Ron and her were dating in 6th year, and would never name their children that. Fred never died, Percy did, Seamus and Dean had been boyfriends since – what? 3rd year?" After receiving a positive nod continued.

"Ginny and Pansy have been together _forever_, Fred and Lee got married, and the way they describe you is hurtful. Your hair isn't that blond, and your face isn't that pointed, you never worshiped your father, and you _never_ participated in the horrible acts of the Dark Lord. Not to mention you never really made fun of me." He shook his head sadly, "She took all the gay relationships out, and made the people hate each other or just be friends to cut off all ways of a relationship being seen."

"Hell you and I started dating in the summer between 4th and 5th year, you never helped Umbridge, you and I got caught snogging in the hallway. Remember when she made the decree that there could be no gay relationships in the school." Draco pulled Harry into his arms as the two of them laughed at the memory." That went over well. It makes me sad she took most of the truth away from the real events." Harry said while snuggling closer to Draco, nuzzling into the blonde's chest.

"Yeah, but what really makes me angry, is she takes out all the gay relationships, and then announces Dumbledore was gay!" Draco said while tracing Harry's olive face with his pale fingers. "Also you are so much more beautiful than the way she described you." After saying that Draco caught Harry's lips in a soft, loving kiss. The kiss however was broken by a small giggle. The two broke apart to see their three year old son standing in front of them giggling, and holding his small, battered stuffed ferret.

"Why di' da'ddy yell before?" The small boy asked once he controlled his giggling.

"You'll understand when you're older Damien." Draco replied, smiling as their child ran up to them and sat himself down with a 'plop' in-between the two men. Harry and Draco smiled at each other, thinking about their perfect family. Most muggles may know them as enemies, the wizarding world new the truth. But most importantly they knew the truth, they were lovers, and no strange, rich, author would change that.

Owari!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

AS I SAID, BEFORE YOU CLICK THE LITTLE PURPLEISH BUTTON TO REVIEW: Authors Note: IMPORTANT FOR REVIEWRS: I mean no disrespect to J.K.R. I simply wrote this so that I could let out steam about the 7th book. I don't dislike J.K.R. and I am not trying to do any bashing towards her. Enjoy!


End file.
